The New Mayor in Town
by SuperLuigi22
Summary: Daniel, a man traveling from the town Newbrooke, is now moving to Leafton to become their new mayor! But when he gets there, he notices that someone has become the Mayor in place of him!
1. Who is There?

Chapter 1: Who is There?

Ah, Sunset, what a beautiful sight it is. Daniel, a business man traveling from Newbrooke, waits patiently at the train station. It's around 6:00 PM, and Daniel's patience is being tested because the wait.

As the train pulls in, the conductor greets Daniel at the door.

"Hello. Where are you headin'" the conductor says.

"Leafton, sir" Daniel explains.

Daniel gets on the bus, closes the door, and sits down for the ride.

"Alright everyone. Next stop, Leafton!" the conductor exclaims.

Daniel had parked right in front of a cat, it seemed. The cats sweater was so hideous that he could barely look at it. Of course, Daniel couldn't say anything, he was wearing an ugly jacket.

"HELLOOO!" the cat says. He seemed to want to make friendly conversation. "Are you heading to Leafton?"

"Yeah. I'm moving there from Newbrooke." Daniel says.

"That's great! Oh, I almost forgot to ask for your name!" The cat said as he stands up.

"Oh, that would be Daniel" Daniel says, scared of the cat.

"Well, my name is Rover." He sits next to Daniel. "What business do you have in Leafton?"

"They...um...actually called me to be their mayor. It's strange." Daniel explains.

Rover had an extremely surprised look on his face. "Their...Mayor!? Without any election or anything?" Rover says.

"Yeah. Like I said, it's weird." Daniel says. "They called me in the middle of the night, asking if I could be their mayor. I mean, I didn't want to say no, I could make some good money!" explains Daniel.

"Well, I can't argue with that!" says Rover.

The train pulls in to the Leafton train station. "Aw, it's sad to see ya go. Hope we get to meet some other time!" Rover says. Porter greets Daniel to Leafton as he walks out.

"Ah your moving in I see! You'll love Leafton!" Porter says cheerfully.

"Well, I am actually becoming the Mayor of this fine town!" Daniel says.

Porter stands there, confused. Daniel wonders why.

"Hmm..." Porter wonders. "I could've sworn the mayor came in yesterday...May you possibly be at the wrong stop?"

"I don't believe so. You might've just seen another villager come by." Daniel says.

"Well, I'll take your word for it! Hope you'll have a great time here!" Porter says

As Daniel walks out, he notices that no one has come to greet him. He is greatly offended! Of course, maybe this town is just underpopulated. Daniel just rolls with this idea and heads to the Town Hall.

The Town Hall is up in the north corner of the town, and it looks like the lights are still on at 7:30 PM, so Daniel starts to enter. As he opens the door, a bright yellow dog runs up to him.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" the dog says. The dog starts to yell for help, until Daniel tells her to be quiet. "Shh...It's ok! I'm your new mayor" says Daniel.

"W-What? The mayor already came in yesterday! I'm going to have to count you as a normal resident, good sir" the dog says.

"B-B-But you called me in to be your mayor! I got all prepared and everything!" yells Daniel.

"We did? OH NO! Did I screw up again by calling two people to be Mayor! Gosh Isabelle, your so forgetful!" says the golden dog, supposedly named Isabelle.

Daniel tries to calm her down, but Isabelle just won't stop! This has gotten out of hand, real fast.

"Woh, woh, woh! It's alright! Now where's the real 'mayor'" asks Daniel.

Isabelle tells Daniel to follow her into the Town Hall. Daniel opens the door slowly.

"Who is there?" a voice says in the distance.

Daniel sees a girl with pink hair. She's trying to swat a fly, but keeps missing every time. I mean, it's not that hard to aim.

"Hello" Daniel says. His voice echoes.

The girl turns around in her mayors chair. "Who the heck are you?!" she asks.

Daniel looks at her in disgust. Who knew a mayor could be so rude?

"Well, I was supposed to be the mayor, but apparently you took my place." Daniel growls.

"I didn't TAKE your place, but perhaps you were not even supposed to be mayor in the first place!" the Mayor yells.

"Sarah, Sarah. Calm down, Ms. Mayor. This fellow just wants to live here, that's all" explains Isabelle.

"Ugh, fine. Go see Tom Nook, not me! I need some quiet time to myself." says Sarah.

"What a Snob!" is what Daniel wants to say, but he does not want to be rude. He doesn't know where to go to find Tom Nook, so he walks out and starts traveling in circles around the town. Finally, he notices a walkway to Main Street by the train station. I guess that is where he shall head next!

*Author's Note: This is something new I am trying with Animal Crossing! This will be interesting, so I hope you stay in tune with updates!


	2. Mayoral Duties

Chapter 2: Mayoral Duties

As Daniel walks into main street, he notices that there are a variety of shops in the area. The Able sisters notably catches his eye, as he wants to replace his ugly jacket.

He also notices that there is a Post Office, a Museum, and a little shop called Nookling Junction. But most of his attention is at Nook's Homes.

Daniel walks to Nook's Homes, only to find a big ape standing in front of him. This ape's name was Cesar, one of the grumpiest villagers in Leafton.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" yells Cesar

Daniel should not want to mess with this guy. The mustache showed true manliness.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_!" says Daniel sarcastically. Daniel had was a very sarcastic person, and that usually does not end up well.

"Are you makin' fun of me?!" Cesar says as he pushes Daniel.

"Uhh..." Daniel runs.

Cesar attempts to chase after him, but trips over a rock. Daniel is safe inside Nook's Home.

"Well, I see you got yourself in a pickle there on the first day!" says Tom Nook.

Tom Nook is the owner of Nook's Homes. He used to own a store, but he gave that duty to his nephews who own the Nookling Junction.

With him was Lyle, a former Insurance Agent, and now a full time worker for the Happy Home Academy.

"Yeah. Who was that dude anyways?" asks Daniel.

"Oh, he was just Cesar. Are you here for a house?" asks Tom Nook.

"Well yes, but I was supposed to be the mayor, so do I still get a special house?" Daniel asks.

"No, no, no, silly man! No one, not even the mayor, gets a "special house"! If you have 20,000 bells, you may get a regular, one room house, but if you don't, you will have to start out with a tent." explains Tom Nook.

"WHAT! That's nonsense! I only have like, 1000 bells!" yells Daniel.

"Well, you'll just have to sell stuff at Re-Tail then!" Tom Nook says.

Daniel leaves in anger. Why couldn't he have become the mayor? I mean, think about it! Having Isabelle as your secratary who will pretty much do anything you could ask for, getting to sit in the Mayor's seat!

But no matter who the mayor is, this town seems a little strange so far.

Later on, Daniel makes his tent to stay in. Even though Tom Nook is full of himself mostly, it was nice of him to help Daniel.

Daniel sees Sarah approaching him. She seems to have someone else with her, but he can't tell. Oh well, the person is probably not important.

"Ah, I see you've got yourself a tent made!" Sarah exclaims.

"What do you want?!" Daniel snaps.

"Dude, don't be so snappy! I'm not the bad guy, I just, got here before you, that's all!" Sarah tries to explain.

"Sure..." Daniel says with sarcasm.

"Oh, well, I'd like you to meet Leif! He has come here because there are far too many weeds in this town!" says Sarah.

"Well, shouldn't that be you're mayoral duty?" asks Daniel.

"Well, duh! But Leif here said, and I quote, 'That man over there looks like he would be a good help'" says Sarah.

"Oh, fine I'll help you do you're weed pulling Ms. Gets Whatever she wants" Daniel replies.

"Oh goody! I can't wait for this town to look beautiful again!" says Leif.

Back in Newbrooke, Daniel cleaned up his town just to be friendly. He was going to pull the weeds anyway, but now since he has to do it with Sarah, he's not so happy.

After many, many hours of cleaning up the town (pulling weeds, picking up trash, and the like) Daniel collapses on the grass, tired from all of the hardwork they've been doing.

Isabelle comes running up to Sarah, probably to ask some favor or something. But Isabelle comes with a note from an anonymous person.

"Ms. Mayor, Ms. Mayor! There is a strange letter I have received! I've never received a letter from an anonymous person before..." explains Isabelle.

Sarah quickly glances over the letter, claiming that it says we _need_ to build a reset center. What the heck is a reset center? Whatever it is, it sounds strange.

"Well, I guess we'd better put Lloid here to accept donations. I'm leaving you Daniel in charge of making sure people donate to this...thing!" says Sarah.

"I'M NOT EVEN THE MAYOR! Why don't you do it!" says Daniel.

"How dare you talk to the Mayor like that! Shame on you!" bickers Sarah.

The two bicker for quite a while, long enough for Isabelle to set up the Lloid and get 50,000 bells donated.

"Will you guys ever get along?" asks Isabelle.

*Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 2! I hope you guys have been enjoying it so far. I'm not exactly sure when I will introduce all of the villagers, but I'm going to probably introduce each one with a different chapter. As you can see, I've already introduced Cesar as a villager of the cranky personality. I'm going to try to make each of the villagers a different personality type at first to give each character uniqueness, but later villagers may have the same personality types used in different ways.


End file.
